


you're a bitch from hell

by stjimmys



Series: sp7 [9]
Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Drinking, Explosives, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjimmys/pseuds/stjimmys
Summary: steven sighed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "yes, i am, god dammit," he shut his eyes and breathed for a moment. "i owe you next time, i owe you a favor. i owe you a favor. i owe you a favor, just do this for me already. you could be done by now!"





	you're a bitch from hell

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled Suck My Dick, Michael Jarvis  
> i wrote this within kinda fast but it was slightly planned !! fake pine 7 fucks me Up yall  
> not betaed or checked for spelling bc im so tired and cant physically send this to anyone

alright, steven would never admit this to anyone in the crew. he really would never, because he knows that inside research is strictly off-limits. background checks were done when you joined in the roosters nest, so there was no need to do it again. everything was known. nothing was hiding anymore.

but this entire idea that james has about getting involved with another crew? steven has to do something about that.

is is absolutely not because james is his best friend, and he definitely doesn't go to jeremy for advice on how to get dirt on this michael jarvis fellow.

all steven knew about michael jarvis was that his front was a talent agency, and his true calling at the moment was becoming a drug/gun cartel in the los santos area. steve would have considered making him a reliable resource for the crew when they needed more weapons, but that was called off as soon as james started saying he had met with a talent agent because "the crew life is stressful" and he wanted a way out of that for a while. completely valid idea, maybe they all needed breaks from the crew life. 

previously, their famous sniper james allen mccune had been taken into a warehouse and tortured until he gave way the information of where the crews' explosives were being held. the truth was, they never figured out who had kidnapped and tortured jamie. they also don't know exactly why they stole all of their grenades and other explosives, but hearing the news sent james into a frenzy.

but when james said that he was looking for a talent agent to get him out of the stressful environment that was the crew, steve brought the information directly to jeremy. with all the research he did into all of them in toxic pine, he was bound to have the whole work up of this guy. 

"look, james told me that he's watching a neighbors dog or something, but i don't buy it. i don't for a fucking second of my life. and that's why i need you," steven pointed jeremy in the face. he didn't move, which made steven somewhat annoyed. "i need you to find everything you can on this piece of shit. get it to me as fast as you can."

jeremy nodded and looked over at steven, eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses. "and what do i get in return, steven? i've already done a favor for you recently, are you asking me again?"

steven sighed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "yes, i am, god dammit," he shut his eyes and breathed for a moment. "i owe you next time, i owe you a favor. i owe you a favor. i owe you a favor, just do this for me already. you could be done by now!"

jeremy smirked and nodded, immediately stepping around steven and heading towards the computers on the other side of the room. as he took a seat, he looked back at steven. "go. i'll have the research to you before you know it, steven."

steven nodded and fixed his hat on his head. "alright, cool dude! air drop it or something, i don't know," he turned on his heel and walked directly out of parkers' house and outside to his car. sliding in, he slammed the door and rubbed his face. it was already 2pm, it was only a matter of time before james would be heading out of his place to go 'watch a dog'. in the meantime, steven sat and waited in the main loft they had as their base of operations. he knew that eventually someone would be coming up to the apartment, he just didn't know who to expect.

the last person he expected to see, however, was james allen mccune. he came barreling in through the large metal sliding door that somehow, steven forgot to lock. simple mistake. could have had bad consequences. like this one.

"steve, steven," jamie ran over towards where steven was standing, facing away from the door and seeming to be looking at the google earth layout of a bar and its back entrance for truck shipments. "steve, i'm sorry, i know i fucked up, i know i did," jamie blubbered. there was a scratch in his throat. maybe he had been crying. steven doesn't really know, and doesn't exactly care at the moment either. not like he would. "steve, michael's going to ruin james in the same way he ruined me," jamie let out a shaky breath and stepped closer to steven. "t-that cartel, the one that kidnapped me? it was him. i should have known it was him, who else could it have been? that crew, it's m-michael's crew. i'm so sorry, steven, i didn't realize until now-" jamie stopped himself and his eyes widened. "oh no, steve-"

steven turned around on his heel and looked over at jamie, who he now knew had been crying, and still was. he sighed and pointed at the screen behind him. "i was going to swing a baseball bat into your knees for what you gave away to these people, i really was," he shook his head. "but now that i know who the fuck is behind what happened, we can probably get out shit back," he pointed to jamie then, who recoiled backwards a foot. steven pretended not to notice, but gave a small smile. "you're back in the crew, i withdraw whatever i decided when we got you back here after you were all bloody and shit. but you have to make this better now, jamie," steven walked toward and pressed his hand against jamies' shoulder. "i'm gonna need you to distract michael and get him stalled outside the bar. i don't even know why they're meeting at a bar of all places to talk about this. i really don't know-"

"-michael took james to the bar to fuck him up, so he can take him back to a warehouse. steven, it's what they did to me. except, i was. y'know. easily taken out by just his guards," jamie stared off towards a nearby window. "michael is going to get james alone, which means he'll do worse. he's done worse to me."

steven widened his eyes and fixed his glasses on his face. he nodded as jamie spoke though, comprehending it carefully. "i know, i've seen the files," steven rubbed his face, his eyes still wide at the realization that he's read exactly what famous sniper james allen mccune has been through, but never made the connection to the crew until now.

steven made a mental note to let mr. burns himself know about this new information when everything settles. 

jamie shuddered, carefully stepping away from stevens' hand on his shoulder and putting his hand their instead. "michael is going to fuck james up. i don't even doubt he's been texting him since they planned to meet tonight. if we don't get there in time, james and jarvis are going to be gone and i'm not sure if we'll find them before michael does what he really wants to james."

steven looked at jamie as soon as he finished speaking, and was about to go into a rampage and about to put bullets in anyones head that was remotely close to michael jarvis, but instead his phone went off and he pulled it out of his pocket. there was a message from jeremy and steven opened it, and immediately recieved a whole folder full of information about michael jarvis and who he really was. steven smiled and texted jeremy a thumbs up before looking up at jamie. "let's get on it." 

 

2pm turned into 8:30pm, and steven and jamie had finally slaved over all the information jeremy had come up with. they knew his social, they knew the god damn insurance company he uses. and now, at half past 8, steven was settling his phone down and rubbing his face. he tried clearing his head but the michael jarvis talent agency building was imprinted on his eyelids. this man wanted to watch his people burn at his own hands, and that's what both sickened and enticed steven a bit. "alright, we have what we need. now i need you to go over to the bar and distract james. do what you have to, just make sure you get james' phone and text michael to meet him in back of the bar in the lot. if you want to get him legitimately drunk off his ass so he forgets whatever may happen, fine. just get him back to lauren unscathed."

jamie nodded and slapped his face a couple times before taking off. now, thankfully, michael was going to be on his way to the bar. that meant it was stevens' turn to head out and get to the back of that bar immediately.

 

for a while, jamie didn't know where he was headed or why he was doing this truly. sure, he had his job back, but how long would that last? he rubbed his face as he took a step inside the bar and made a beeline towards a grey sweatshirt and a birds' nest on top of the guys head. as soon as he clapped his hands on the counter, james jumped and looked at him. "jamie? what are you fucking doing here?" james whispered, grabbing jamie by the shirt and pulling him closer. "you tell steven where i am, i blow your balls off."

jamie held his hands up in protest. "hey, hey! i'm just here to get a drink," he swallowed tightly and tried to scoot himself onto a bar stool. "please let go of my shirt."

james withdrew his hand and wrapped it around a glass of beer instead. "i'm supposed to be meeting with someone, jamie, get out of here before you spook him," james lifted the glass to his lips and took a long swig. the glass landed on the bar half full. "i mean it."

jamie sighed and moved a seat away, keeping an eye on james. "well, i know we didn't celebrate getting me out of that kidnappers' hands," jamie lifted his hand to the bartender. "just a beer, please."

james shook his head, darting his eyes behind himself looking for whoever it was. "we didn't celebrate because you gave away where the fuck my explosives were. we don't celebrate losses of perfectly good weapons, fucking idiot," james took his glass and downed the rest. "refill, please."

jamies' beer landed in front of him and he looked at his yellow-orange reflection. he felt sick. "i'm sorry," he sighed and rubbed his face slightly as he kept looking down at his beer. "i didn't mean to break, m- the guys doing the torturing kind of don't let up until you're almost dead." he looked up at james and watched as he downed another entire glass. he wasn't doing this whole get-james-drunk-off-his-ass too badly now, was he?

james slammed the glass down and wiped his lips against the back of his hand. "look, i won't doubt that it was fucking, probably like, the scariest part of your shitty, drug-ridden life, but you did give our crews' stash away," he rubbed his chin and looked at jamie carefully. "but i'm willing to let that slide right now." james looked down at his phone on the bar and saw a text appear. michael jarvis. "hold on, give me a second," james started standing up, but jamie immediately grabbed onto his wrist. "jamie, fuck off."

"no," jamie simply said, standing up and yanking james towards the bathroom. "give me your phone."

james shook his head and then they were both pushing through the mens' bathroom door. he tore his arm away. "i'm not giving you my fucking phone, dumbass," he looked at the phone again and saw the message from jarvis. "why do you even want my phone? you have your own. and you know i don't have games on my phone. there's no space."

jamie sighed and rubbed his face with both hands. as he drew them away, he looked to james and closed his eyes. "i'm sorry about this, james," he then immediately ran at james, grabbing him by the collar with one hand and pressing his other hand against his head. "think something happy-" he began before pushing james into the wall and slamming his skull against the marble. "-yeah, one more." jamie did the same thing again before letting james go and watching him slump to the floor. he knew that wasn't the best idea, he knew that now, staring at james down by his feet. he crouched down and picked up james' phone, used his finger to unlock it and pulled up michael jarvis' text messages. he scrunched his nose up and typed a quick 'meet me in the back lot, got sick they kicked me out of the bathroom' before locking his phone and putting it back in james' hand. he then took a seat across from him on the tiled floor, sighing and looking up towards the ceiling. "god, why me?"

 

the alley behind this bar was the grossest thing steven had even been stood in, standing behind a large fence that blocked the view on the big green dumpsters outside. he didn't know how long he was going to be waiting here for michael, but he prayed it wasn't for too long. his phone buzzed and he pulled it out, quickly reading a text from jamie. he sighed.

'had to improvise. in the bathroom w/ james waiting for him to wake up'

steven quickly responded with 'how the fuck do you still manage to fuck up everything i ask of you', and then right after with 'just don't let him hear what's happening if you leave soon'. steve slipped his phone back in his pocket before looking around the corner, trying to see where this jarvis guy could be.

immediately he saw the man he's been wanting to get a good punch on, the talent agent himself. michael jarvis. he was carrying himself like a true prick, sunglasses on in the middle of the evening. he was wearing a shitty brown leather jacket with a shirt that shouldn't be showing that much chest. steven looked down at himself, seeing his red and black flannel flop around slightly in the los santos breeze. michael had been stepping out of the bars' front door, which only gave them two options. either the text had gone through soon enough that he didn't see james or jamie, or he had seen them, and was about to leave entirely. but instead he came walking down the sidewalk towards the alley, which gave steven such an anxiety spike that he full-on bolted down the alley and rounded the corner before michael would see him. he let himself breathe in and out and he took a moment to let things settle in his head.

michael jarvis had tortured james allen mccune. michael jarvis had fucked with jamies' head so bad that he still struggles to this day. michael jarvis had sent his crew after jamie, and sucessfully got information out of him. michael jarvis was supposed to be doing something unimaginable to james right now. but he wasn't, because steven was going to fucking stop him from doing so. 

the footsteps of someone he never expected to face in his life rounded the corner and he turned and stepped out of the darkness provided from the building, and immediately threw a fist right at michael jarvis' cheek. it hit, solid, and he stumbled. steve threw another and it hit his nose. the tiniest bones that he didn't even know the name of cracked in jarvis' nose. the third punch connected at michaels' jaw, which finally sent him stumbling backwards towards a wall. perfect.

steven stepped over and grasped michaels' chin in his free hand, his grip hard and strong. his other hand is clenching a fistful of jarvis' shirt, tugging him closer until steven can finally spit in his face. he then shoves him back and jarvis slams into the wall, watching as he sinks down onto the asphalt. the streetlamp behind steven leaves his face shrouded in a darkness that, from what he can tell, michael finds unsettling as he tries to stand back up. 

steven decides that's not what he wants and he brings his foot up and he puts his heel against jarvis' collarbone, pining him against the wall and the ground. "don't fucking get up."

michael jarvis breathes heavily, but he doesn't go to move any further. steven nods and pulls his foot away, then crouches down in front of michael as if he was about to check up on him.

"listen here, motherfucker," he leaned in, lifting his hand up and carefully wrapping his fingers around michaels' throat. he could feel him tense up under his grasp. he gave a chuckle. "i know about you. i know about what you did to my friend, and frankly?" steven pulled back, shifting his grasp so he could tilt michaels' head back with his thumb to look him in the eyes. "i think you're a dick. and now, i know exactly what your plan was with james. jamie told me everything. now you fuck off away from my friends or we'll have a serious issue here, michael jarvis." steven squeezed his hand around michaels' throat before letting go, getting to his feet and reaching behind himself out of pure habit. he knew his gun hadn't magically disappeared, but he wasn't about to take any chances right now. "we clear, asshole?"

michael doesn't give a response, except for the ragged breathing he's been providing since he got the shit kicked out of him. steven decides this isn't the response he wants, she he sends the toe of his boot directly into michaels' ribs. something cracks and he lets out a grunt. he then looks up at steven, the glow from the streetlight surrounding stevens' body and shadowing jarvis' features. he starts laughing, which gives steven a clear go-ahead to pull his gun from his pants. he keeps it behind himself for a moment, wondering what michael is going to say now.

michaels' eyes are almost pitch black in the light. "you're a bitch from hell, steven suck a dick-" that earns him another kick in the ribs, which he grunts and laughs through the pain. "-steven suptic. truly," he brings a hand up to his face, pulling his sunglasses off his face. "i'm almost impressed. i didn't think anything could come of a sourcefed front man."

steven licks his lips and fixes his glasses, looking down at jarvis. "i'd rather be a bitch from hell than an abusive, good for nothing bastard."  
steven immediately reached down and grabbed jarvis by the hair, yanking his head upwards so he gets into a standing position. he then slams him back against the wall and while one hand stays grasping a clump of michaels' hair, steven brings the gun out from behind his back and slides the muzzle of the gun under jarvis' chin. 

jarvis chuckled lowly and rested his head back against the wall, blood all over his face. his cheek was already bruising, his nose twisted in an awkward position. the blood was pouring from his nose, getting in his mouth as he laughed. "do it. pull the trigger," he leaned his head forward, looking steven directly in the eyes. "you coward."

steven looks down at michael and before he can comprehend what he's doing, he pulls the hand with the gun back and turns the gun around, holding the barrel and immediately swinging the butt of the gun against jarvis' face. he drops as soon as steven lets go of his hair, and he watches as michael crumples against the asphalt completely knocked out. he sighs and rubs the back of his neck, nudging michaels' unconscious body with his boot. "at least i'm not the coward who tries to take down someone's friend just so he can own the crew. or torture his old best friend because of some shitty explosives."

steven stepped back and sighed, then began looking down the alley. his phone was ringing and he pulled it out, checking who it was before answering. "jeremy, i was about to call you, can y-"

"don't worry steven, just leave michael jarvis there. get out of there. i'll handle it." jeremy responded, and then there was a short click signaling that jeremy had hung up. 

steven sighed and nodded, immediately walking down the alley and coming out at the sidewalk by the bar. he continued down the walk before reaching the bar, where he saw jamie and james being thrown out. he moved a bit quicker and reached them, and put his hands against their shoulders. "hey, boys, how about we go home?"

jamie recoiled like he had before, but james just seemed to lean into stevens' hand. "steve? why are you here," he stumbled forward as he tried to walk. "'m so drunk, fuck," he held his head. "i've got the spins, dude."

steven sighed and nodded, immediately throwing an arm around james' shoulders and nodding to jamie. "we need to leave," he began, realizing that his gun was at his front now and his shirt barely covered it. "can you call sami jo? get her over here."

jamie widened his eyes and nodded, immediately calling sami jo for a pickup. his eyes kept darting at stevens' knuckles. steven pretended not to notice that either. "sami jo? can you come get us? we're downtown, on the straightaway-" jamie looked up as soon as he heard an engine rev. "-holy shit, how did you do that so fast."

the suv that pulled up beside them at the sidewalk rolled down the window. sami jos' head appeared with a smile as she held a phone to her head. "i have you on find friends and i was in the area," she smiled and unlocked the doors. "get in."

 

by the time they had gotten back to the apartment, jeremy had sent two texts to steven. 

the first was a picture of the alleyway where he and jarvis had met. it was completely empty.

the second text was a thumbs up, and then right beneath it was 'you owe me a favor now steven.'

steven would cross that bridge when he got there.


End file.
